


El significado de un "ti amo"

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo en el que los dioses sólo existen en los libros, Percy conoce a Nico cuando él, su hermana y su madre se mudan al edificio en el que vive. Acaban de llegar de Italia y la única que habla un poco de inglés es la señora di Angelo, que casi al segundo se hace amiga de Sally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El significado de un "ti amo"

En un mundo en el que los dioses sólo existen en los libros, Percy conoce a Nico cuando él, su hermana y su madre se mudan al edificio en el que vive. Acaban de llegar de Italia y la única que habla un poco de inglés es la señora di Angelo, que casi al segundo se hace amiga de Sally.

Nico tiene doce años, juega con cromos y hace un montón de preguntas en italiano que Percy no entiende pero que hacen que su hermana Bianca se sonroje.

— _Non chiedere quelle cose, sono private_ — le dice la muchacha en tono de reto, pero Nico sólo sonríe y sigue insistiendo en ese idioma que a Percy se le hace completamente desconocido.

A pesar de todo, el chico le cae simpático.

 

No está seguro cómo, pero de alguna forma Nico con el correr de los meses se termina convirtiendo en su sombra. A donde vaya él lo sigue, mezclando el poco inglés que ha aprendido con el italiano y palabras que son la mitad de ambos idiomas.

Rachel dice que es adorable, Annabeth que es tierno y Grover que le pone los pelos de punta.

Percy ya se ha acostumbrado a las preguntas incómodas de Nico (que, si pudiera armarlas completamente en inglés, posiblemente serían más incómodas) y le cuesta un poco imaginarse cómo sería su vida sin ese chico de ojos oscuros.

 

El día que Nico cumple catorce años, Sally y María le organizan una fiesta para todos sus amigos, que consisten básicamente en los amigos de Percy, Bianca y Clarisse La Rue, una muchacha un año más grande que Percy a quien Nico conoció en partido de lucha libre.

Las velitas del pastel se reflejan en los ojos de Nico y a Percy se le retuerce un poco el estómago, por algún motivo desconocido para él.

Todos comen el pastel celeste que las mujeres han preparado, entre risas y anécdotas embarazosas. Es bueno que por una vez el avergonzado sea Nico y no todos los demás.

Cuando todos se van, Nico sale al balcón y Percy lo sigue, porque puede que eso de ser una sombra se haya convertido en algo mutuo.

(Annabeth dice que tienen una relación simbiótica, Percy le contesta que no sabe qué es eso y Rachel le explica que significa que son dos idiotas. Percy no entiende qué tiene que ver eso con la simbiosis)

Miran las estrellas en silencio, brazo contra brazo, apoyados en el barandal del balcón.

— Eh, Percy.

La voz de Nico es un susurro y su cabeza se recuesta en el hombro de Percy.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Tú me quieres?

Adentro, María y Sally cantan a voz en cuello una canción de los Rolling Stones, envalentonadas por el vino que tomaron entre las dos, con Bianca mirándolas algo avergonzada.

— Por supuesto que te quiero. ¿Tú me quieres?

— _Io ti amo_.

Percy no sabe qué significa eso, pero no pregunta.

 

El primer semestre en la Universidad, Percy toma una clase de italiano y descubre que io te amo significa "yo te amo".

Realmente no sabe qué hacer con eso, pero Nico aún vive un piso sobre su casa.

 

La primera vez que se besan es domingo y hace frío, el peor invierno que Nueva York ha visto en dos décadas. Nico tiene la nariz fría y roja y un abrigo azul que antes pertenecía a Percy y que le queda enorme. Está tan hermoso, tan perfecto que Percy no puede hablar, optando por besarlo en lugar de arruinar todo diciendo una estupidez.

Parece ser que es una buena decisión, porque cuando se separa tiene los labios caliente y, al acariciar una de las mejillas de Nico nota que su rostro ha entrado un poco en calor.

— Era hora — se queja Nico, una sonrisa en sus labios y su aliento formando volutas de humo.

— Hey, dame crédito. Tomé una clase de italiano para entenderte.

Nico se ríe y niega con la cabeza .

— Podrás recibirte de profesor de italiano, pero nunca vas a entenderme.

Eso es verdad, pero no importa, porque Percy ama el enredo que es Nico di Angelo y está seguro que va a pasar muchos (o todos, quién sabe) años de su vida conociendo todos sus misterios.

 

De alguna forma, funciona.

 

(en un mundo en el que los dioses son reales, Percy es un héroe digno de epopeyas y Nico un hijo de la muerte que erra por el mundo.

Las cosas no son tan sencillas y la vida duele un poco más, pero en ese mundo los sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos y las ganas de intentarlo iguales, así que ignoran la furia de los dioses y se arriesgan.

De alguna forma, allí también funciona)


End file.
